Video is now a popular form of communicating between two or more parties. Both audio and video is captured of participants on a video communication and transferred to the other participants. Like audio communications, video communications can be established between two parties or between more than two parties, as may be the case during a video conference. The video component of such communications improves upon audio communications in that a participant on the communication is able to see other participants along with other visual aids that those participants may be presenting. At the very least, the facial expressions that can be seen in the video communication can add more depth to the conversation itself that might otherwise have been missed over an audio only connection.
Conversely, video communications are more prone to disturbances since participants not only hear other participants but they also see them. Thus, each participant that is captured on video must be aware of their appearance in that video. For example, a participant that coughs during an audio-only communication would simply have that cough heard by other participants. However, when video accompanies that audio, the participant may need to cover their mouth or turn away from the video camera in conjunction with the cough. Such actions would not be needed if the participant was not captured on video during the cough. Likewise, other conversational norms may need to be followed during a video communication (e.g. eye contact, smiling, etc.) that would not otherwise need to be followed to maintain a disturbance-free audio communication.